The Other Side of Me
by LovingSpring
Summary: She never thought saying 'I love you' will cause tears and he never thought saying 'I love you' were meant for her. Santana/Finn


Santana didn't know how long she had been hung up with Finn- but she did.

...

It's right after they had lost during Nationals that year. Finn had kissed Rachel. He had literally crushed her- their hopes of winning Nationals. Santana went furious- towards Rachel- not to him, though. It made him wonder for a while, but soon, he shook it off.

It'd probably meant nothing.

...

Finn had assigned to do a duet with Santana during one of the Glee rehearsals. He wasn't 'thrill' about it, though. He wanted a duet with, his girlfriend, Rachel. Santana? She wasn't going all happy-McDonald too but she just went with it. Santana didn't like Finn- she thinks he is clueless. Finn didn't like Santana too, she's a bitch. So, in the end, they barely practiced for their duets. They argued- A LOT.

"You're late, again," he muttered.

"Yah, whatever, let's just get to the damn song already,"

and they began to argue again, and again, and again, until one of them decided to storm off. Usually it was Santana who would left, leaving Finn all alone, mentally kicking himself and cursing under his breath. Why did he even start fighting with Santana? Maybe because it was easier to be mad at her than to talk to her. Maybe to him, fighting against each other will decreased their practice-hours together.

Or maybe because he thinks he doesn't deserve to be around her (because she's way too perfect) and push her away.

...

It's a day before they have to present their duets that Finn found Santana, crying rather softly behind the curtains. Finn walk up to her, hands inside his pockets.

"You okay?"

Santana sniffled, looking away, "Go away," she said, firmly. Finn sigh, rolling his eyes, "We still haven't choose our song for the assign-,"

"Look, I don't give a crap about the fucking assignment okay? Now, get the hell out from my damn face!" she screamed, standing up.

but Finn stood there, just stood there, until Santana's stop fighting her tears and break down. Her knees fall to the ground and her tears rolling down her cheeks. Her make-up were ruined, her hair was a mess, she whimpered. She rocked herself back and forth and Finn just stood there. Watching her like he watches a movie.

Soon, he knelt down besides her and lean against the wall, his leg was outstretched. Santana slowly crawl towards him and hug him, practically crying her eyes out. He put a hand behind her back and held her closer. He didn't judge her, he didn't even say anything, he was just comforting her, holding her when her worlds are falling apart.

...

Santana told Finn her parents are (probably) getting a divorce. Her mom is an alcoholic and her father, was just, wasn't around and she had to baby-sit her 6 years old twin brothers. She showed him a few pictures of the twins- Adrian and Dominic Lopez. They both have curly hairs but Dominic wear spectacles and had dimples on each sides of his cheek while Adrian had only one dimple on his right cheek. There was a picture when they were sleeping and when they both kissed Santana on the cheek. "They're beautiful," Finn stated.

And Santana nod, agreed.

"I love them,"

"I know, I can tell,"

"They're probably the only one I'm in love with,"

Finn couldn't help but to smile.

...

Finn walk in the center of the room, his palms were sweating because he ( and Santana) didn't prepare a song. Santana, however, refuse to get her butt off the chair, leaving Finn handling the embarrassment all alone. Finn took a deep breath and started to sing 'Song 2 you' by Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice.

Santana, with a relief smile, soon join him along the song.

...

Finn probably should've saw it coming.

The bruises, the scars, the quietness.

Puck noticed it at first but decides not to acknowledge her, but he does tell Finn, though. Finn nod as a respond and stayed quiet.

...

"Here,"

A bottle of lotions and some plasters landed on her desk. Santana look up, seeing Finn.

Santana didn't say anything, she just looked at him. "D-did she hurt you?" Finn asked, knowing it was about her mother.

Santana swallows and look down. Her hands grab the lotions and plasters, carefully, she placed it inside her bags.

"Is your brothers alright, though?"

She looked away, acting like he wasn't there.

"Being children wasn't supposed to hurt, San," he whispers before going to sit down at his place.

Little did he knows, a tear escaped her eyes and roll down her cheek.

...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Finn, half-awake, walk towards the door, his hand runs through his hair. 'Ugh, it's 2 AM for God's sakes,' he thought, 'and it's pouring like hell outside.'

The door swung open, revealing a wet Santana, hugging her brothers, who is shivering, under her arms. Their brothers seems to kept crying and crying and whimpering. "I-I n-n-need h-help, F-finn," she stuttered. Without a minute waste, Finn reach them out and push them in. Burt and his mother went down stair as soon as they heard crying of children.

Santana keep hugging her brothers, assuring that they are now safe. They had Finn to thanked and his family.

While getting Adrian and Dominic to change clothes, Santana, who is already changed, sat down in the couch, still shivering slightly.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, then,"

and finally, she cried that night.

...

After all the Lopez's calms down, and the twins had fallen asleep on their sister's lap, Santana lean against the couch. Finn was still there, after Kurt, and the rest of the family went back to their sleeps. Santana and Finn sat in a comfortable silence.

"My mom was asleep. She passed out after drinking her 13th liquor that evening. I had accidentally kick one of her bottles and she woke up. She was mad and she kept beating me up. I can take it, though but seeing Adrian and Dominic faces... I- I just couldn't take it. I quickly grab them and we went out, to sleep at the park again. Then, rain came in. I don't know where to turn- but I remembered where your house at...," she trailed off.

Finn nodded, "It's okay," he said, "Everything's fine now. You're safe. The twins is safe. Nothin' to worry about,"

Santana nod repeatedly, "Thanks Finn,"

"It's cool,"

"I love you,"

Finn sigh, smiling, he reply, "I love you too,"

...

Santana, Adrian and Dominic stayed at the Finn's since that day.

Santana didn't say anything

But both Finn and Kurt knows they had to kept Santana's problem a secret.

So, no one in Glee notices, or even cared.

...

Rachel noticed.

She noticed Santana talked to Finn or Kurt. Not like sex-talk or anything- they're having a conversation.

A normal humanly conversation among the human race.

Santana like, ask about some homework, what's their next class, how lunch sometimes sucks.

Finn didn't tell anything to Rachel.

And Rachel never bother to ask anything.

But she continue watching.

...

It was a normal day, Finn watches as Santana helps Carole and Kurt preparing for dinner- it was Kurt's birthday.

It was like Christmas.

Everyone was laughing.

Her brothers were running around the living room.

Finn was playing with them.

Kurt was commenting something about Burt's clothes.

Burt was arguing back about his clothes.

Carole was talking with Santana about her days.

Finn knows, Santana felt like she was a part of a real family.

Then, the door knocks.

...

Mrs Lopez- Shanna Lopez was yelling for Santana to come back.

Finn noticed how Adrian and Dominic run behind the couch.

Santana was stunt, seeing her mom acting insane in front of his family.

Kurt was too shocked to say anything.

"You slut! You dare leave me behind? After all the times I took care of you?" she pull Santana's hair.

"I'm sorry, mama," she cried, "S-sorry mama,"

Shanna screamed in Spanish.

Finn tried to stop her.

Until, Santana said, "Enough," she whimpered, standing up, "I'll come back. We're going home," she sniffled.

"Good," Shanna said, serious at first but then, laugh- mocking Carole and Burt about how she is still the bitch around Lima and there's nothing you could do to stop her.

"C'mon, Adrian, Dominic. We're going home," she said, faking a gentle smile, offering her hug to her brothers.

When, they slowly came running towards Santana, Shanna slap Dominic, "You bloody child! You sicken me!" she said, then laugh maniacally, before leaving them.

Dominic cried slowly, searching for his glasses. Santana grab him and put his glasses back together. She said something in Spanish.

"_You okay?"_

Dominic nod slowly.

"Thank you Carole, Burt, Finn, Kurt but we need to go now," she fake a smile.

"Wait, you ca-," Finn tried protesting.

"Don't do anything. Don't call anyone. We're fine. We appreciate your help. Thanks," with that, they leaves.

Kurt decides that it was his worst birthday ever.

...

That night, after their mother passed out downstairs, Adrian and Dominic told Santana that they are afraid.

Santana smiles and told them that if they dream every night, they could see themselves in a perfect world. Stars are dancing, butterfly were beautiful, the rain was as sweet as candy, the grass was as green as it could be. Adrian and Dominic closes their eyes and smiles. "I can see it," Adrian said. Santana nod, smiling.

"We're in a perfect world during the nights because we can dream,"

Dominic giggles, "I can see you, Adrian, daddy, our family..," he said. Santana smiles.

"And Finn with his family," Adrian added.

...

_Dear mija,_

_How are you? I'm fine here. I hope Adrian and Dominic are fine too._

_How was mom? I hope you're doing okay.I know how she can be. Be patient, mija. Everything will turn around someday, it will turn to be a nice day one day._

_I'm sorry I can't be there for you. I miss you, I miss your brothers. Oh, look, now I'm going to cry. I bet I look like a total girl, right? _

_Mija, don't ever give up. Keep fighting. You're strong- and you know that._

_I believe in you._

_I love you, Santana._

_-Your dad, Castle Lopez_

...

_Love you too, papa. I missed you. The twins are fine. We all are. _

_Thanks for believing in me._

_-Your baby girl, Santana Lopez_

...

Finn hears her voice (it was so loud and clear; like it was calling for him) and follows it until he founds her.

"_If you hear a voice, It the middle of the night, Saying it'll be all right, It will be me_," Santana sang, as her finger dances along the piano key."_If you feel a hand, guiding you along, When the path seems wrong, It will be me_,". She smiles through her song, her mind went back to the smiling face of her dad. Just then, Finn walked in. He stood there as Santana stopped playing.

"He's in prison,"

Finn look at Santana. They're all alone in the auditorium.

"My dad, he's in jail. He murdered a guy. Then, he became a fugitive. While he was escaping, he met mama. Mama was just new to this prostitute business and they ran away together until I was born. He suddenly regrets all his mistakes. He raised me until I was 12, he got arrested. The twins was just about 2 years old. He said, 'Mija, be strong. I love you,'. He left us. I tried hating him, but I can't. I love him and he loves me. When I was around 13, mama started drinking. The bruises starts when I was 16,"

Finn stayed in silence.

"That's why he wasn't always around. He's not a bad guy, just so you know. It was a dumb mistake he made. He regrets it. He told me that every night,"

Finn nod.

"Good. You get it," she said, shuffling slightly, "He used to sing this song to me,"

Finn sat down at one of the seats. He gestures her to continue

With a glad smile, she sang,

_"There is no mountain that I can't climb, For you I'd swim through the rivers of time, As you go your way, and I go mine, A light will shine, and It will be me,"_

...

A police came bursting in the Lopez one day, when Shanna was about to beat Santana again.

"You slut! You called the police? Why? To afraid to face me alone? Hah! Hah?"

Santana sat there, as the paramedic rush towards her, "My brothers... th- they're upstairs...," she said, before passing out.

...

"So, its you,"

"Yes I called the police, Santana,"

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be treated like that. It's abusing. It's wrong,"

"My mom's need help. She's fine, really. She's just... drunk,"

"And it's not right. You should've tell me this earlier,"

"Why? My mom's okay. I'm okay..,"

"Your brothers are not,"

"... She just forgot to love us sometimes,"

"She's getting her help now. How about you get some sleep and about 5, we'll bring your brothers in,"

Santana smiles, "Okay. Thanks, Mr. Schue,"

"It's fine,"

"Wait,"

"Yes, Santana?"

"Who told you?"

"I think you know who,"

...

They won National that year.

Everyone graduated.

Brittany was back at Artie. The other cheerios ignored her.

She was all alone.

"Santana! Santana! You graduated!"

She turn around, seeing two of her brothers running towards her.

"Oh hey guys!" she knelt down quickly, hugging them. Santana slightly lift her chin up to find Kurt, Finn, Burt and Carole, looking at them, smiling.

Later, Kurt joins in, hugging them and the others follows.

She knew she wasn't alone.

...

After that, Santana lives with Mr Shcue and Miss Pillsbury (who had been recently married). Finn and her hadn't been talking for a while. Maybe they'll exchange a simple 'hey' or a wave if they pass each other at a store but that's all. Rachel had ended thing up with him. He understands it. Heck- he knows it's going to happen sooner or later. Her dreams are bigger than him. Rachel is heading up to Julliard (I know, cool right?) and him? He doesn't remember.

He's drunk.

After a long time keeping his distance with the liquor, he finally chunk one.

and another one, and another one, until it was uncountable (well, for him, exactly,)

"Finn? What the hell? You smell... disgusting, ugh, come on,"

Finn open his eyes slightly, smiling like an idiot, "Rach? You come back, babe? I miss you. I know you'd come back,"

"I'm not fucking Rachel Berry, Finn. Wake up! She's gone. Now get a grip, boy 'cause you had some reality to check,"

Finn rub his eyes and he looks around. He's in a car- not his car, anyway. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Santana- Santana Lopez. I'm not exactly your friend but I'm not really your enemy. The chick from the bar, remember her? well, yeah, she called me to pick you up- and you gave her _my _phone number? Why won't you call any other of your jocks, hah?"

"Ugh, just drive, will you? I want to .. to.. um, go home, wherever that is,"

"Not going to happen, smarty-pants. I'm not going to drive you home where Burt and Carole can find you drunk and accused me as a 'bad influence'. I like them and they like me too. I'm not going to change it but I'm also not going to take you home to Schuester's place where my 6 year old twin brothers are. I don't want them to see you like this. They admire you,"

"So... where are we going?"

Santana sighs heavily, taking a short glance towards the drunken boy, "Let's just keep driving, shall we," she stiffen a smile.

Finn replied the smile shortly.

"She's not here, you know," Santana said, her eyes on the road.

Finn look at her, but then look outside the window, "Who?"

"Your ex-girlfriend," she stated, "Berry. She's not going to be here. You should know that by now,"

"I know. I just can't accept it,"

"She's going to Julliard. Do you know how amazing that is? Do you know how breathless she will be when she's there? She's freaking talented, Finn. She deserves it. She had been treated horribly during high school. She need this big break. You, from all of the people, should've know that,"

"I KNOW! I know... okay... I know,"

"But do you know where _we're _going?" Santana smiles, "We're going to the Ohio State University. We're going places too. Remember how hard _we, _you and I, been fighting to get accepted to that fuckin' school? We have to study every fuckin' night and day! But we made it. We got accepted! Because we, too, had ambition. We're not Lima Loser. Heck- even Artie got Puck into NYU with him! All I'm trying to say is, people change, things go wrong but life goes on,"

Silence fills the air for a while until Finn broke it by saying,

"You really think so?"

Santana laughs, "Hell the fuck yeah I do!"

and somehow, Finn laughs too.

...

* * *

><p>I just want to try-out on Finntana. I don't know why- but I like them both together. Not in a sex kinda way- like in a real relationship.<p>

This story actually doesn't end up here- there is a second part. But tell me what you think about this first part? Do you like it?

Reviews can make me decide whether to continue the second part or not!


End file.
